poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's tap-dance training with Mumble/Bobsledding
This is how Mumble teaches Ryan how to tap-dance and bobsledding goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Happy Feet. stands on a cliff over-looking the colony of Adiele penguins Matau T. Monkey: Hey, Master Ryan. What are you doing? Going to a Kingdom Hearts convention? Ryan F-Freeman: No. I'm waiting for Mumble. Bertram T. Monkey: Why? Ryan F-Freeman: Cause I wanna practice some tap-dancing with him. Matau T. Monkey: Wow. You really are the opposite of Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance, Master Ryan. nods and saw Mumble coming Matau T. Monkey: Here he comes now. Bertram T. Monkey: Hey, Mumble. Mumble: Hey. So, Ryan, ready for me to show you how to tap dance? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: Tap-dancing? I never thought about that. Bertram T. Monkey: It was what we saw Mumble do as a chick. Matau T. Monkey: When he try to sing, it makes our ears ring. You was screaming in pain for Master Xehanort. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. But that was a long while ago. Emmet: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: At least I hope Mike and the others are ok with the Rain-poppies. Ryan did well as Daydream F-Freeman. smiles Evil Ryan: That band name has 3 words. Rainbooms. Sonata Dusk: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Ok you two. Start practice tap-dancing. and Mumble tap-dance as the Amigos arrive Bertram T. Monkey: Huh? Madam Magianort: Who are they? Evil Anna: Hello? They are, like, the Amigos. They are penguins as well like Mumble. Gloriosa Daisy: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: That's true. Matau T. Monkey: I guess Master Ryan did pass the Mark of Mastery with Riku. nods and looks at her phone to see a scene from the episode called "Princess Fragrance" called "The rise of Prince Perfume" Ventus: He hates me. pats Ven's head then saw an Akuma Ventus: What's that? lands on Ven's purfume bottle and an butterfly frame forms around his eyes Ryan Repulsa: Prince Purfume. I am Ryan Repulsa. I give you Princess Fragrance's powers so they love your purfume. No one will resist it. Including the Prime-prince's teacher, Princess Odette. In exchange are the Matrix and the Miraculous. Ventus: sings I'm comming, my princess~ lets the Akuma consume him and he becomes Prince Purfume Prince Purfume: Here I am. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. That's wired. Ventus? Are you ok? Prince Purfume: I'm not Ventus. I am Princes Purfume. Bertram T. Monkey: Oi. More like a clown of a Fancy Dress party if you ask me. Prince Purfume: We shall see about that. sparys Bertram with his purfume abd Bertram is under a spell Bertram T. Monkey: sings What is you command, Prince Purfume?~ pauses the video Ryan F-Freeman: He is a pain. Ryan Tokisaki: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: A bit more annoying then the pony who wants to make us the same by replacing cutie marks with equal signs. Starlight Glimmer: Hey! Sonata Dusk: Matau, let's just say that some things are better left unsaid, shall we? Matau T. Monkey: Ok. Ryan Tokisaki: I guess Mumble did tap dance good. I know some dance moves from "The King and I". nods and tap dances to the music Bertram T. Monkey: Let's see. I hope the others do some Bobsleding. on his phone to see a video of a scene from "Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom" Rafiki: A dark power has made Scar a mighty storm, Scarlette into a robot and Jessanita a Midnight Sparkle of herself. Only a good power can stop them. Like you. Ladybug and Crash. portal shows Hades and Ryvine using thier magic to magic to make Scar a thundercloud, Scarlette a robot Gaia Everfree and Jessanita into Midnight Sparktron Scar: We have only one bit of advice for you... Scar, Scarlette and Midnight Sparktron: RUN!!!! zap the portal with thier Sci-Ryan: Hurry! Alice! Use the Blue Fariy's Wand Wish spell! [ Scar: Back away! Midnight Sparktron: Surrender Sunset and love Trent, Gwen! Scarlette: Or our lighting and magic will stampede the elephants below! Sci-Ryan: We would rather she die then surrender Sunset and herself! Emmet: Rafiki: Ahhh. That Scar, Scarlette and Jessanita are tricky ones. But, old Rafiki already send the elephants home. [Laughs Sonata Dusk: Rafiki: Now. Blow that storm away! Ryan F-Freeman: voice Use any of your spell cards, Crash. And finish Scar! Merlin: voice Including Scarlette and Jessanita. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Cat Noir, use the Woozels' woozel nightmare spell. Twilight, use Yen Sid's magical hat and I will use Ariel's bubble attack. [ Scar, Scarlette and Jessanita: NOOOOO!!!!!! Ryvine Sparkle: Great. But, did they listen? Hades: No. He wants to be a cloud. Who's afraid of a cloud?! in frustration pause the video Crash Bandicoot: Look at Mumble go. Ryan could be Sunset's bodyguard. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan